1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular housings and connectors, and relates more particularly to a modular telephone housing adapted for structurally and electrically coupling to other like modular telephone housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide range of telephone products are available to telephone users. Product features such as touch-tone dialing, telephone number memory, and automatic redialing can be obtained in single telephone units. Some telephones incorporate additional features such as automatic call-forwarding and access to multiple outside lines. In addition, stand-alone devices such as answering machines, speaker telephones, and portable telephones add to the range of available telephone products.
Although many telephone products are available, choices are somewhat limited. If a customer desires a specific combination of features, it may be difficult to find a telephone that offers those specific features. Some telephones may have too few features, while others may have too many. The customer may end up buying a telephone with fewer features than desired, or may end up spending more money for a telephone with more features than desired.
Other problems arise in relation to the interconnection of telephones and stand-alone devices. Typically, each device is connected to an incoming telephone line as well as interconnected to other devices. Many of the devices may also require a separate electrical power connection. These electrical interconnections create an unsightly jumbled mass of wires.